The First Rule
by Vampyre Nights
Summary: Callen and Kensi are late - again! But a request from the LAPD leads the team to discover there's more to them and the reason they are late than anyone thought. Technically G and Kensi but mainly team centered.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fic in many years so be kind! Although it's fun to play with should the producers EVER decide to have ANY of the main characters sleeping together I for one will turn off the TV and stop watching. It usually means they're running out of ideas and ruins the show. BUT like I said it's fun to play in fanficland!**

**Obviously I don't own any of it.**

****

'Deeks,' Sam walked around the corner taking in the almost empty bull pen.

'Sam,' Deeks replied not looking up from the paperwork he hadn't finished.

'Thought you'd finished already,' Sam smiled, expenses were due on Hetty's desk Friday.

'Yeah, well….' Deeks trailed off.

'Mr Deeks,' Hetty gazed at the newest member of the team, 'I was hoping that for once I wouldn't have to chase anyone for expenses, but alas the ritual continues.'

'Done, and I'm not buying that Kensi has completed hers, she was no where near finished when I left last week.' Deeks looked directly at their operations manager.

'And yet they were on my desk this morning, Mr Deeks, you should take heed of that fact.' Hetty picked up the file and started to walk away, 'Unfortunately she has let herself down by being late, again.'

As Hetty walked away Sam and Deeks looked at the empty desks opposite, just where were Callen and Kensi anyway?

As they looked at each other, they smiled, well smirked really and each pulled out their cells.

Voice mail, 'Hey Callen get your lazy ass into the office, now,' Sam barked into his cell.

'Kensi call when you get this it's 9-30 already,' Deeks left his message.

'Where are they?' Sam asked looking at his watch it was now 11-15. 'Thought Callen was planning on actually doing some paperwork today!'

'That explains his absence Mr Hanna,' Sam almost jumped, he hadn't heard Hetty return but he was used to her creeping(?) up on them, 'but Ms Blye's?'

A sharp whistle from the balcony got their attention, and they turned just in time to see Eric return the to the ops centre, 'He's in a hurry.' Deeks commented as he followed Sam up the stairs.

'Guys, LAPD just sent out a request for information,' Eric stared at the screen.

'And?' Sam barked, he was not a huge fan of the LAPD present company not included although he wasn't about to admit it to Deeks.

'They've been sending the same request every 2 weeks same info required different people,' Eric started typing into his keyboard.

'And today we're interested today because?' Deeks suddenly had a very bad feeling.

Because of this, Eric hit a button, Sam and Deeks stared at the screen in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! Just hope this lives up to everyone's expectations (I already know it won't live up to mine)!**

**Don't own any of it.**

****

'Kensi,' Callen tried to sit up but found his body wasn't responding, 'Kensi,' he rolled over onto his side to see her lying motionless. He hoped she was just unconscious as he guessed he had been.

Slowly he felt able to move, Callen crawled to where the still body lay, 'Kensi,' he repeated, relieved as she started to move gently.

In reality Callen guessed an hour had passed, but it felt more like 6 or 7 before Kensi was awake enough to talk. Movement still wasn't an option for her, but awake was good and the time had helped him regain some of his strength.

'What happened,' she looked at him, 'where are we?' she looked around.

_Good question_ he thought as he hauled himself up to his feet, there was a small lamp next to them, not much light but enough to see things which were very close by. The floor was concrete, he couldn't see the walls, he reached for his gun – gone, back up gun – gone, cell phone – gone, second cell – in the car, badge – locker, wallet - gone, he looked at Kensi who was now able to sit up and saw she was looking for the same items, he couldn't say where her second cell was but it was pretty obvious from the look she gave him she also had nothing on her.

Kensi started to stand and Callen helped her to her feet. Working the room she followed behind him as he picked a direction and started walking, until a concrete wall stopped him. Without a word Kensi stood next to him, hands on the wall and whilst he walked along the wall with the light she followed using her hands to feel for anything they couldn't see in the dim light. The light wasn't up to much and seemed to her to be fading fast, as long as it lasted long enough to find a way out _it_ _shouldn't be a problem_ she thought.

Kensi had been counting in her head and although she knew she wasn't completely with it she knew the numbers did not add up. 'Callen stop,' she told him, 'that's 8 walls so far, that's impossible.'

'8,' he replied, 'are you sure? I counted 10,' she glared at him even in this light he could see, no feel, it clearly. 'OK you're right, it's wrong.'

They couldn't see any of the other walls from their position so Callen said the one thing he really didn't want to, 'stay here,' and placing his hand on the wall turned away from her.

'Callen', she grabbed his arm, 'be careful,' she whispered, wasn't sure why, because this place was eerily silent.

Callen nodded and started to walk away, as he did he counted his steps and the walls hoping to find a door, 80 steps, 4 walls later he returned to Kensi 'there's no way out' he told her.

'Did you stop?' she asked.

'No, there's nothing,' he put a hand on her shoulder.

'Less than 2 minutes,' she told him, Callen realised she had been counting time, in the dark the place seemed huge but obviously it was small and compact.

'How did we get in here, there has to be an exit?' She looked at Callen as he did the one thing she really didn't want him to do right then, he turned out the light.

'Fireman drill,' Callen spoke softly, it was part of basic training and felt so ridiculous at the time carefully walking along gently swinging their legs out in front and reaching with their spare hand, the other hand firmly attached to their partners shoulder, Kensi remembered how the firemen had told them that, although it looked stupid, in a room full of smoke when you can't see anything, it was the best and safest way to check the floor. So they carefully performed the drill she had thought was a joke at the time.

Both of them kicked the object the same time. Reaching down they felt the springs, Callen turned the lamp back on and in the dim light, which right now seemed so bright they could see it. A mattress, and blankets. Kensi suddenly realised she was cold, and started to shiver.

'Kens, you OK?' Callen became aware of the shivering.

'Cold, that's all,' she told him, he lifted the corner of the mattress, together they pulled it to a wall, safer that way no one can creep up on them from behind, Callen pulled her to the mattress and gently wrapped a blanket around her.

'We're trapped aren't we,' she stated it wasn't really a question.

'For now,' Callen replied hoping some how Sam knew they were in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like...**

**Don't own any of it.**

'Are they dead?' Deeks finally spoke. In front of him was a photo, not just any picture, a picture of Callen and Kensi, eyes closed, not moving, obviously lying on a floor. The picture was in black and white, there didn't seem to be anything else in the shot.

'I don't know,' Eric looked at him, 'every 2 weeks LAPD receive a photo of a man and woman, lying like this, some have been identified, none have been found.'

Eric pulled up the other photos 14 in total. 'The LAPD have only identified 4 of the couples, all married, but no known connection to the others.'

'Tell me they've got more that just photo's,' Sam hoped, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

'All LAPD seem to know is that they receive photos, the only reason they've identified these 4 is because their cars were found abandoned in the LA area,' Nell looked up wishing she had something more positive to say, 'the 4 who have been identified were reported missing after their cars were found.'

'Eric locate their cells,' Sam glared at Eric who wasn't moving.

'Already tried, they've been disabled or switched off,' Eric pulled up traffic cameras onto the large screen, 'I'm searching all the cameras for their cars.'

'Callen drove Kensi home on Friday,' Nell replied, 'but so far we've found nothing.'

Sam was suddenly hit with the realization he hadn't heard from Callen over the weekend, but that wasn't unusual. They hadn't made plans and Sam had family business to attend to so he hadn't even thought about his partner.

'May I suggest, gentlemen that you check their homes, see if they got that far', Hetty as usual was being practical, but Sam knew she was thinking of Dom, he was too. No, Sam shook his head this wouldn't end the same way.

'Keep looking, Eric,' Sam walked out.

'Guess Kensi doesn't make her bed in the morning', Deeks tried to lighten the mood. There had been nothing at Callen's, hardly surprising, he didn't even have a bed. If they didn't know better they'd think Callen didn't live there. Kensi's place on the other hand was well some would say comfortable, Sam called it trashed. Problem was that was the way Kensi kept it, she didn't see the point of lots of housework, she was never there, work was where she really lived. They were both disappointed, signs of a struggle would at least give them something to work with, although in this mess it would be hard to tell if there had been any struggle.

'Doesn't tell us if she made it home at all,' Sam growled, pulling out his cell which was ringing, 'talk to me Eric.'

'LAPD found Callen's car,' Sam told Deeks, who followed Sam out of Kensi's house trying to keep up, Sam was practically running.

'No one here,' Deeks said more to himself that Sam.

'You think,' Sam looked at the way the car was parked perfectly, LAPD had secured the vehicle then left after Sam and Deeks had arrived after all they had nothing else to tell them. Sam spun round 360 degrees hoping to spot a camera but saw nothing.

'Wow that's amazing,' Deeks stuck his head thru the open window.

'What is?' Sam was starting to wonder how Kensi put up with the man.

'It's LA, the windows are wound down but their stuff is still here,' Deeks picked up a cell phone. 'Do you recognise this?' Deeks asked showing the cell to Sam.

'No, nor this one, bag everything,' Sam pulled out his cell to call Eric. 'Eric, get forensics to give this special attention.' He hung up, _what happened here_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like...**

**Don't own any of it.**

'How long have we been here?' Kensi asked.

'I don't know, maybe a couple of days, maybe longer,' Callen's watch was gone too.

'Do you think anyone come back?' Kensi's stomach growled, there was no food or water in the _cell_, as she had come to think of it.

'If they do we'll be ready,' Callen hoped whoever put them here was coming back. He was hungry too, but the lack of water, that was going to be a problem soon.

'If he doesn't we die,' Kensi said matter of factly.

'They'll find us,' Callen whispered into her ear, _I hope_ he thought.

_Callen thought back to Friday night, they'd only stopped because it was so late and a sugar rush was needed, 7-11s sold donuts, they'd needed a donut, well truth be told he needed a donut!_

'_Callen I've got donuts at mine,' Kensi laughed as they pulled in starting to the close the windows._

'_Yeah, but that's too far away,' Callen laughed back. 'I'll b…,' Callen slumped forward a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his neck. Before Kensi could react she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the world went black._

'Think they even know we've gone?' Kensi whispered, it wasn't unusual for the team to lose track of each other over the weekend. She still went to Camp Pendleton every Saturday, sometimes with Callen sometimes without, not that the team knew that tiny detail.

'They know, they'll find us,' Callen smiled, 'could be worse I could be sharing a mattress with Sam,' Kensi could feel Callen smile against her head.

'I just hope Sam forgives us,' Kensi said, more to herself than to Callen.

'He'll understand, eventually,' Callen replied, _I hope_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the rewiews and adds, this is gonna get difficult**

**Don't own any of it.**

'Agent Gibbs and his team will be here in a the morning,' Hetty stopped the two men who had just entered the building.

'Gibbs?' Deeks asked.

'That's what I said Mr Deeks, Abby will process Callen's car as soon as she arrives.' Hetty's look told Deeks not to ask anymore questions.

Sam smiled at the thought of seeing Abby, she was the best, this time she was going to have to be.

'What do we have here?' Hetty motioned to the bag in Sam's hand.

'Their guns, wallets, id's …' Sam trailed off.

'And?' Hetty was getting annoyed with the lack of answers.

'And 4 cell phones,' Deeks answered.

'4 cells?' Hetty clarified, _why would there be 4 cells_?

'Hoping somehow the bad guys left them behind,' Sam replied knowing it was thin, _really thin_, he admitted to himself.

'What we got,' Gibbs didn't bother with the formalities, his friend was missing and it didn't look like much had been happening.

Sam bought everyone up to speed, Abby was looking at the car, Eric was trying to get access to the unknown phones, Nell was looking thru the hours of CCTV footage taken in the area where the car had been found. Gibbs took charge Sam didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed, as long as it got G and Kensi back he didn't care.

'Go back to their houses,' Gibbs looked up.

'There's nothing there,' Deeks pointed out, 'they never made it home.'

'Maybe you missed something,' Gibbs looked up, it wasn't as if he was used to being questioned, before anyone could argue he added, 'DiNozzo, Sam go to Callen's, Ziva, Deeks Kensi's. McGee ID those other couples. GO!' He glared at Sam, who to his credit backed down and left.

'Jethro,' Hetty approached, 'don't be so harsh they've done everything right.'

'Callen thought so too, until Agent Vail died,' Gibbs shocked Hetty with his reply. At least Callen had talked to someone about Dom, Callen had actually surprised her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's short, hoping the next chapters will be longer. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Don't own any of it.**

They had lost all track of time, 2 maybe 3 days, it was a guess the light had given out they were in total darkness, no food, no water, no way out. They just lay there in silence both aware that without water they wouldn't survive much longer. Callen looked down at the woman in his arms, even though he couldn't see her. He could feel her breathing on his chest. In his worst nightmares and his nightmares were already bad he had never imagined this outcome, locked in this _cell_ no doors, no windows, no way out. Well there was a way out otherwise how had they gotten in BUT he was going to have to rely on Sam and his team to find them. By now they had to know they were in trouble, but that didn't mean they would find them, they had known Dom was in trouble and still hadn't been able to find him.

They would have searched the house by now. Sam would know the truth, he would be pissed, but right now dealing with a pissed Sam and Hetty sounded good. The truth had to be hidden to keep the team together, to keep them together, there were no nightmares when she was breathing in his arms, he couldn't let that go. He'd leave NCIS if they re assigned her, he'd follow her no matter where they sent her. He promised her he would never leave her, she'd told him off, she didn't want promises he couldn't keep, but he meant it. They'd both been abandoned too many times. He was glad she was here with him but wished she was somewhere else and safe. _Sam where are you_?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thnaks for the reviews. Hope this makes sense...**

**Don't own any of it.**

'You're seriously trying to tell me he lives here!' DiNozzo wasn't buying it, 'Where's the bed? Where's the food? Seriously look in this fridge nothing but beer, I get he's single but only beer!'

'G, he doesn't so much live here as sleep here, it's a long story.' Sam wanted to do something productive, this didn't fall into that category, this wasn't helping to find G or Kensi.

Callen's house is just that a building not a home, it was always temporary just as it was when he was 14, even if at that time it had been the only 'home' he knew. He hadn't bothered with anything more than the essentials, most of which were already there when he moved in, what was the point of belongings, things could always be taken away from you anyway.

As they walked into the small house Deeks felt guilty, guilty about invading his partners privacy for the second time in 2 days, guilty about not being there when she was taken, _but Callen was_ and they were both gone.

'Hmm,' Ziva opened draws, cupboards, the fridge, she went into the bedroom.

'Woah,' Deeks stopped infront of her, 'you're not going thru her bedroom!'

'Yes I am,' Ziva rolled her eyes and pushed past him. Deeks stayed in the doorway, Kensi would kill him if she thought he'd been through her bedroom.

Ziva pulled open each of the 3 wardrobes reaching into the third, Deeks was getting ready to walk out when Ziva pulled out a shirt, 'this doesn't look like something Kensi would wear,' Ziva held up the shirt, no Kensi wouldn't but Callen would, in fact Deeks slowly realised not only would Callen wear it he had worn it, only last week. _What the hell is going on here_!

'Anything?' Gibbs asked without looking up.

'Nothing, boss. Really nothing if you ask me he doesn't live there, either that or he doesn't eat, sleep or breathe. Thank you Boss.' DiNozzo reacted to yet another slap to the back of his head.

'Now you tell me we can do that,' Sam smiled, he missed Deeks, there is someone more annoying, _thank god he lives in DC_.

'Please tell me you've got something,' Gibbs asked as Ziva and Deeks walked in.

Sam looked at Deeks something was wrong. Deeks looked at Sam why hadn't he said something?

'Callen and Kensi are sleeping together,' Ziva announced. Nell almost choked on her soda.

'No, they're not,' Sam walked around the table, 'they work together, we'd know.'

'He's got clothes in her wardrobe, toiletries in a draw, unless you were looking for it no one would see it', Ziva talked but Sam was struggling to take it in, 'a cursory glance and she lives there alone although it's hard to tell in such a bombshell.'

'Bomb site.' DiNozzo automatically corrected.

'Whatever,' Ziva sighed 'either way the place is a mess.'

'Miss David, I assure you they ARE NOT sleeping together,' Hetty was stunned she would know, they couldn't have hidden it from her.

'I wish we could argue Hetty, but I can't think of any other explanation!' Deeks wished there was another explanation, but only one made any sense and he really didn't like it, Kensi was his partner although he wouldn't mind….. He shook his head, _don't go there_.

'Callen's the best at keeping secrets,' Gibbs said, 'but how does this help us?'

'I'm in!' McGee spoke up as the 2 unknown cells lit up, McGee hoped there were some answers as Sam looked like he was going to kill… well anyone really.

It soon became obvious the cells were privately owned by Callen and Kensi. The cells only ever called each other the text messages were… odd. Not romantic or gushy but obviously messages between a couple with a hidden relationship.

'If they used their work cells the traffic would have shown up,' Eric stated the obvious or at least what he saw as the obvious. Hetty's glare made him wish he'd kept quiet.

'But how does this help us Mr Beale,' Hetty made a mental note to discuss the situation later, she had no choice as the 2 agents she wanted to discuss this with were still missing.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, specifically Ncisgal1994, no you weren't annoying but I'm trying to keep things at a quick pace, a bit like the episodes. There will be some more in depth stuff but some of it, like the show is for the reader to add, bit like the end of this chapter where I add my own take on the end of 'rocket man'. The other problem is that my fingers and laptop can't keep up with my brain. As for trust issues, not sure where to go with those just yet, Sam is more likely to find his friends first then worry about whether he can trust them. Please review, hope you enjoy….

**Don't own any of it.**

So thirsty, not hungry anymore, both stomachs had grumbled for a while, causing both of them to dissolve into fits of laughter but that was yesterday, or was it the day before? She didn't know anymore, didn't care. She couldn't hear him breathing but she could hear his heart beating, every so often he would move ever so slightly as if afraid to disturb her, let her know he was still there, still alive. Every so often she would fall asleep, then when she woke she couldn't feel him until she moved or he did. They barely moved now, didn't speak that would waste valuable water. They lay there in silence, hoping that Sam and Deeks would somehow find them. Damit she hated relying on someone else to save them, but there wasn't much she could do about it now.

She closed her eyes remembering their trip to Las Vegas 8 months ago now, seemed like a lifetime ago. Did they know about that now, was Hetty working out how far she could send Kensi away from him. _Stop it, Hetty isn't thinking that yet_. When they've been back a week or so, then maybe but _only once we're safe, if we're safe_. There was a small chance Hetty and Vance would let them stay on the same team, after all they had proved the could work together, without compromising whatever the op was, and if they though she could be intimate enough with Deeks, she shuddered at the thought.

'Kens,' Callen whispered.

'Mmm,' she replied.

'I'm sorry,' he told her.

_It wasn't his fault, she should have been paying attention, to their surroundings, not paying attention to his wise cracks about her music choices. She should've realised she'd seen him before, hell he'd knocked on her door offering to wash her windows about 2 weeks ago. At the time in had felt wrong, felt like she knew him from somewhere else but she'd been more concerned with him not spotting her house guest, she'd hurried Callen out the back of the house, Callen's normal entrance. The map didn't show the back street which connected to her house, it was too perfect. Even when Eric had commented once on how close Callen was to her house one day, he'd had no idea Callen was only a few meters away. Still she should have noticed when they'd pulled into the 7-11, noticed the car behind them, noticed him walk towards them, noticed what was slung over his shoulder. Can hear Sam giving us all lectures on personal security, it's something we HAVE to remember._

_Should have remembered after all it wasn't that long ago Deeks had returned to the office unexpectedly, luckily there was enough room to hide under Hetty's desk, they usually kept to their rule about the office being out of bounds, only breaking it twice, once on that night after Eric had surprised them with his gift, a thank you after his first undercover job. The knew just standing there was suspicious but Sam and Deeks had been so caught up in the UFO they hadn't noticed that she'd almost grabbed Callen's hand as he walked towards the 'gift'. That had been the start, how they ended up on Hetty's desk she couldn't quite remember, but then Deeks had come back, luckily he was on his phone otherwise they may not have heard him coming. They had quickly slipped under Hetty's desk, she'd left bite marks on Callen's shoulder where she was trying not to giggle in the silent building. Callen had left his own teeth marks on her, but she was never quite sure if he too had been having trouble keeping laughter at bay, the situation was ridiculous, after all it was HETTY'S DESK! If Hetty ever knew she hadn't let on, it was why they had told no one not even Sam, the theory was simple if anyone knew, Hetty knew, that meant Sam had to be left in the dark until they had enough evidence, if they ever had enough evidence or could take the secrecy no longer. Due to this they were always so careful not to so much as glance at each other, not to stand too close, after all they worked with people trained to pick up on such things. So far they had pulled it off but this one time they didn't pay attention and look were they were now. _

'Not your fault, you didn't know,' she didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault it was whoever had left them here. She closed her eyes trying to somehow will Sam and Deeks to them, if they even knew something was wrong, _what day is it anyway? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy...**

**Don't own any of it.**

'What the hell…' Sam stormed down the stairs to see Ziva pulling Callen's and Kensi's desks apart. 'What are you doing!' he yelled at her.

'Looking,' she said from under Callen's desk.

'I know I'm only LAPD but even I know they're not under there,' Deeks smirked, until the look on Sam's face stopped him mid smirk.

'Look Ziva…' Sam stopped mid sentence as Ziva reappeared with a smile on her face and an envelope in her hand.

'The first rule of undercover work,' she read from the back of the envelope.

'Tell everyone the same lie,' Sam answered automatically.

'And on the front, my dear?' Hetty moved infront of Sam who was still reeling from the last hour or so.

'Looks like a list of names, the last one is Kennedy in alley, before that Whitman,' Ziva looked up, this didn't mean anything to her.

'Evidence, Miss David,' Hetty took the envelope from her hands, 'it's evidence.'

'Evidence of what?' Abby appeared, not looking too happy.

'Progress Abs?' Gibbs asked the worlds favourite and happiest goth.

'Apart from the tranquilizer dart in the car, there's nothing, no trace of what happened.' Abby shot a look at Gibbs, she wished she had something they could work with.

'A tranq would explain how they were taken,' Sam said more to himself that anyone else, he knew both Callen and Kensi could handle themselves too well to leave nothing behind but if they were were drugged, well all bets were off.

With everyone watching an animated Abby explain how the tranq dart had probably gotten into the footwell Hetty carefully opened the envelope, the list of names were all familiar to her, all written at different times in different pens. The writing was Callen's, yes she understood the purpose of the list perfectly given the circumstances Ziva had discovered, but why an envelope was there more evidence inside?

Sam was watching Hetty now, he almost didn't want to know what was inside, only yesterday everything had been normal well appeared normal, had been right, now his 2 best friends were missing AND had been hiding a relationship from him, _how come I didn't see it?_ Yes Callen was the best at keeping secrets and so was Kensi but how had they kept this hidden, not just from him but from everyone, _even Hetty?_ Hetty knew everything how had she missed this?

Sam closed his eyes, not sure he wanted to know, they'd lied to him, 'lies of omission are still lies'. What else had they lied to him about? Did Callen really have his back or was that only if Kensi was safe, no he didn't, couldn't believe that. They all kept tabs on Kensi, partly because she was the girl and therefore they felt protective over her (not that they would ever tell her), partly because Deeks appeared to have an unhealthy interest in her, _but he didn't know either. _Callen had hidden this well, there had to be more to it. He needed to talk to them, needed to see their reactions to his knowledge. Needed to know how they had kept it from Hetty, _they should be proud of that, hell he was proud of them for it in a weird way_, it was no mean feat keeping anything from Hetty.

Deeks was staring at Abby, he couldn't believe her energy, but today was a day for things he couldn't believe. _Callen and Kensi, Kensi and Callen. How the hell did that happen? When did it happen? How the hell did everyone miss it? OK Eric and Nell he could understand, but Sam and it appeared Hetty? How did I miss it? Deeks had to admit it he was more than a little attached to his partner, he had shown that to both Sam and Callen when Kensi was being held at gunpoint by King. Callen had barely reacted, he thought he had gotten away with it but now he guessed he hadn't fooled Callen for a second. Had Callen told Kensi about how he felt? Had Kensi already guessed? Had Callen been at Kensi's that night? That would explain Top Model, for a show she thought was 'awesome' she hadn't actually known anything about it, she'd been watching the clock the entire time he was there, but he thought she was just tired. Twice in the hour he'd been there she'd gone into her bedroom, only for a couple of minutes but now he thought about it, she'd gone in there for no real reason, at least no reason he could see. She had been quiet the entire time he was there, he'd put it down to her bruised jaw but now...….… _

Hetty's gasp brought everyone's attention straight to her, she closed her eyes, _I'm getting old _she told herself, _how could I not see this_? She handed the contents of the envelope to Gibbs not trusting herself to speak, _trust Callen to make things really complicated_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the rewiews, sorry it's taken so long, been a little bit busy**

**Don't own any of it.**

Gibbs eyed the paper suspiciously, he had a distrust for photocopies and this was obviously a copy, 'They're married?' He asked.

'Give me that,' Sam snatched the paper from Gibbs hand and started at the certificate dated 8 months earlier, 'this is bull, what operation did you send them on?' Sam turned to Hetty. Had to be an operation, no way on this planet could they have hidden this from him, not without help, _Hetty's help_. It all made sense now, another operation he wasn't involved in, that'd be twice this year, they'd keep it need to know and Hetty always decided who needed to know. Sam glared at the operations manager, trying to ignore the question entering his mind, _why does it list their real names_?

'I assure you Mr Hanna, I know nothing of this,' Hetty straightened up, 'I have never sent either Mr Callen or Ms Blye to Las Vegas.'

McGee carefully removed the page from Sam's hand hoping to stay uninjured, the man looked like he was ready to kill, if they found Callen and Kensi alive they may not stay that way for long. McGee read the page then handed it off to Deeks who had his hand outstretched. Ziva was looking at the envelope McGee guessed she was thinking it was a suspects list, Tony was looking confused probably trying to find a movie reference to fit, Gibbs and Abby both looked like they were trying to figure out how they had missed something which they both thought should have been so obvious to them. McGee headed for the ops centre.

'Going somewhere McGee?' Gibbs noted the agent walking upstairs.

'Got an idea boss,' McGee continued walking.

Eric and Nell were searching thru databases, and McGee could tell they were getting frustrated, without explaining he started barking at them, 'New search, Las Vegas, Nevada, Five Star Chapel between 6 to 10 months ago.'

'What, why?' Eric looked at the agent, since when did McGee start giving orders.

Nell on the other hand had started typing away, 'this will take a while, what am I looking for?'

'Call it a hunch, but a connection between our missing couples,' McGee answered them both.

'Got something McGee,' Gibbs stated, it definitely was not a question.

'Working on it boss,' McGee grabbed a keyboard and started a fresh database.

Abby came up behind him, 'Tim you're a genius!'

Sam rolled his eyes he wanted to be on the streets doing something, not standing here hoping the geeks would find his friends. 'He's a genius?' Sam asked. 'So how come he didn't know they got married?'

'Who got married?' Eric asked.

'Kensi and Callen,' Deeks answered

'Kensi and Callen got married?' Nell couldn't believe it, no this was a cover surely, but Sam's face said otherwise and Eric's jaw being on the floor proved he didn't know and since Eric would have created the cover…

'Bingo,' Nell went back to the screen which was bringing up names left, right and centre. 'We've now identified 9 of the 14 couples in the photos ALL of them married at the Five Star Chapel, Vegas in the last 6 to 10 months.

'Tony, Ziva,' Gibbs got his agents attention, 'take the photos, go to the chapel find out what's going on!'

'On it boss,' Tony said as he started to walk out, 'Vegas here we come.'

Sam looked at Gibbs who smirked just as Sam's palm connected with the back of DiNozzo's head, 'You're not going for fun,' Sam pointed out.

Before DiNozzo could protest Eric advised, 'you're flight leaves LAX in 1 hour.'

Ziva pulled DiNozzo out of the room before he could say anything else stupid.

Eric watched them walk out of ops followed by the rest of the team. Married, that was a surprise but he smiled to himself as he realised_ I was right._

_4 months earlier_

_Eric quietly powered down the systems, a job well done, the team were good, a little frazzled maybe but good. The bad guys were, well dead truth be told. The building was quiet, everyone had left for the night. Nell had left quite sometime earlier leaving Eric to his favourite time of the day, closing everything down, being the last to leave, didn't happen often usually Hetty was the last to leave, but tonight she had left early to take a flight to DC, muttering about better things to do. Even the team had slipped out quietly, he knew Kensi had left 'cos the gun range had gone quiet. The rest of the team had all said goodnight as they let the building, yet again they owed him, not just a geek!_

_As he walked towards the stairs Eric could see the lights on in the gun range, Hetty'll be peeved he thought to himself as he walked round to the range to turn the lights off. He stopped about 10 feet shy of the door as he could see movement inside, stealth wasn't something Eric was particularly good which is why he was a tech nerd not an agent, he was however smart, turned around and went back to his own personal bat cave. He fired up the internal camera system, it wasn't a CCTV system, as if something happened and the mission was compromised footage of people with access to the building could fall into the wrong hands. At the same time there was a system in place just in case it was needed, hostiles in the building could then be tracked. It took time a short time to start the system and once online Eric dialled up the gun range. _

_Eric knew who he was looking at even though he couldn't see their faces, he was however more than a little surprised by what they were doing. Callen was known for not liking people touching him, Kensi seemed to be an exception to the rule but this kind of touching only happened whilst undercover. Kensi was wrapped around Callen, actually if Eric was honest they were wrapped around each other. If Eric hadn't known better he would've thought they were making out, but he did know better and he still thought they were making out. Maybe not, was Callen zipping up his jeans? Eric smiled to himself, wonder who else knows?_

_Eric quietly closed the systems back down and left the building, smiling to himself he was going to keep an eye on them, or at least try to._

Married though, he didn't see that coming. From the looks on Sam and Hetty's faces he might have been the only one aware of what had been going on. Eric had to admit though he had tried to keep an eye on them, but he couldn't find anything that didn't have a reasonable explanation, damn they were good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own any of it. 'No Matter What' is the property of the AWESOME Papa Roach! **

****

'Kens, you still with me?' Callen thought he could hear her breathing but wasn't sure.

'Mmmm, tired, you?' Kensi couldn't move even responding was difficult.

'Yeah,' he whispered, _shouldn't be_, he thought, _haven't moved in a day? 3? But sleep is so good. _

Kensi tried to move but every movement felt like she was covered in heavy weights, _lack of food and water_, she told herself, _dehydration will kill you before starvation_.

Kensi was struggling to stay awake for longer that a few minutes at a time, kept returning to an old nightmare, the nightmare that usually she only had when she was alone. A nightmare she knew didn't end, every day she still felt the pain of that day.

_Looking down to see Callen shake his head, Sam leaning over his body, too late, she got there too late. Maybe if she'd been just a minute quicker she'd have been able to save him, the guys told her there was nothing she could have done, but they didn't know that. They stopped looking, gave up on him, he was here all along and they hadn't kept going. She should've kept looking for him. Now he's really dead, no more questions, no more hoping he was somehow going to return to them. He's never coming back._

_Callen walks up the stairs, can't remember what he says, can't really remember being pulled up or standing without help. Now at home, don't remember how, Callen is on the couch watching ESPN looks like he's paying attention but his quick glance towards me proves he isn't. Now I'm sitting in the middle of the hall, crying, shouldn't cry in front of him, can't show any weakness, are those tears in his eyes too? Vague recollection of standing with Callen, him holding me tight, going towards the bedroom, laying down holding him close. Dom I'm sorry, I let you down._

_Next morning Callen is still here, still holding on, not sure which one of us needs this more. Don't want to let go or get up but have to face the day I've dreaded all these months. We don't speak, nothing to say. We get to work, we don't mention the night before, nothing to mention, nothing happened._

The nightmare always ends the same, sitting at their desks knowing they are forever changed, that their world will never be the same. Then comes the memory like a dream, it never quite takes away the pain that is always there, always there because the nightmare really happened.

_Midnight, I awaken to a knock at the door, find Callen standing there, he says nothing as he enters and pulls me to him. I say nothing and offer no resistance, yesterday still hurts too much, last night hurts a little more, proof we are only friends. Don't know how long we stand there, don't really remember moving back to the bedroom. Do remember the feeling of Callen's kiss, his hands running down my back, maybe more than friends?_

_The night is the total opposite to the night before, the only pain from the loss of Dom, and the knowledge that we've sort of used his death for our own personal gain, but we didn't really after all that night we only held each other close. We will talk about it eventually, how long we've really wanted each other, secrets no one, not even Sam knows although he may guess at. Callen's history makes some of his pain obvious but he trusts me with things he's never admitted to anyone else. I trust him back, telling him things without really thinking about what he may think of me. Realising that I shouldn't have said that out loud, seeing the pain in his eyes that I went thru that at the hands of another. We tell each other many secrets in the weeks following that painful day, yet the most important words do not leave our mouths until a day in Las Vegas, a day that could see our careers in ruins. The closest we come to 'I love you' before that day is 'No Matter What' the song was written for us I'm sure, if it wasn't oh well, we've adopted it, 'cos no matter what I'll stay with him, no more abandonment, someone I truly trust. No Matter What…. means more than 'I love you' ever will. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Year 1 finished of uni finished now can get back to the fun stuff! Don't own any of it.**

By the time they arrived in Las Vegas the chapel was closed and despite Ziva's best efforts and DiNozzo's effort (?) they could find no one to talk to that night. DiNozzo went to a show, Ziva spent the night going over everything they knew – not much. They left the hotel first thing in the morning, well DiNozzo's idea of first thing for the chapel.

'Wow, this is really…..' actually DiNozzo wasn't sure what it was. But he knew what it wasn't, it wasn't big, but as no one knew about the marriage he guessed that there weren't too many guests.

'How can we help?' the receptionist smiled, 'We have no services left for this morning but I could fit you in for after lunch!'

'I think not,' Ziva smiled, 'NCIS, can we talk to the manager?'

'NCI what?,' the receptionist asked.

'Federal agents' ma'am, the manager?' DiNozzo replied, _not too many sailors in Vegas I guess_.

Five minutes later Ziva and DiNozzo watched a couple who had obviously just tied the knot, a man left their side and approached the 2 agents. 'I'm Paul Quinn, I run Five Star Chapels how can I help?' DiNozzo looked the man up and down, he had to give Callen some credit, at least this guy wasn't dressed like Elvis.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Boss we've identified 3 more of the couples, again the only connection is….'

'Five Star Chapel,' Sam finished for McGee.

'Yes,' McGee wished he had something more but even with 4 of them working the systems there was nothing else.

'Were any of them reported missing?' Deeks asked.

'All of them, mainly by work colleagues or neighbours, none by family,' McGee looked up, 'only 4 of the couples lived in LA.'

'Yet LAPD received their photos,' Sam thought aloud, 'they ended up here.'

'Guys,' Eric appeared at the top of the stairs, 'Tony and Ziva.'

As they walked up the stairs Sam and Deeks gave each other a look that Hetty recognised although not usually between the two men. The look said one thing TROUBLE.

'Hey boss,' Tony smiled, 'so we spoke to the manager and we went thru the records,' Ziva coughed, 'Ziva went thru the records,' he corrected.

'All 15 couples married here within a 6 to 13 month span,' Ziva continued, Sam flinched at how Callen and Kensi had been casually added to the list. 'Not one of them had any guests at their weddings.'

'While this is all very interesting Miss David, how does it help us?' Hetty was done playing nice 5 days had passed since they had last seen Callen and Kensi, time was running out, if there was any time left.

'There was a guy working here,' DiNozzo spoke up, 'details coming your way McGeek, guy was caught in the confidential files'

'He was fired 6 months ago, when he was caught copying down addresses from the chapel files, apparently the files he accessed was all of couples who had married with either no guests or only a few. Manager remembers that there was a couple who came in, he took one look at them and went out the back, he didn't return until they left. The manager identified Callen and Kensi as that couple. Manager got the feeling he was avoiding them.' Ziva completed.

'Tom McGuire,' Nell read from McGee's PDA, 'on it.'

'Family?' Gibbs asked.

'None known of, no real friends either, guy was a loner by all accounts, went to his place but the landlord said he left 6 months ago, no forwarding address,' Ziva wasn't happy with the info she was giving, but it was all she had.

'Very well, get back here ASAP,' Gibbs looked to the 4 people working the computers, 'find him,' he instructed.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Tom McGuire,' Eric announced to the crowded room, '45 years old former DEA agent.' Eric allowed the information to settle in before he continued. 'He was convicted of drug smuggling 11 years ago.' Eric stopped as he looked to his screen.

'He was arrested by Callen,' Nell took up the commentary, 'looks like an undercover operation. McGuire had been smuggling drugs for a cartel out of Mexico. The cartel was known for terrorising small towns into working for them, by abducting family members of targets and leaving them to die in hidden containers. If the target gave the cartel what they wanted the kidnap victim was returned, if not…'

'They were left to die,' Deeks finished for them.

'Same tactic was also used by other cartels, to hide their real targets they would kidnap and kill innocent victims so the police couldn't identify who the real target was,' Gibbs told the assembled agents who were both fascinated and appalled by the information.

'He was born in Las Vegas, looks like he went home after his release,' Abby was reading more information from the screen, 'Got a job at Five Star Chapels'.

'Current address,' Sam and Gibbs asked in unison.

Eric would have smiled if he hadn't been so tired, 'he has a property in Glenwood…'

'Send it to my phone,' Sam told Eric as he and Deeks left the ops centre.

'We're not waiting for an invitation McGee,' Gibbs said as both he and McGee followed them out.

'Mr Beale,' Hetty approached, 'keep looking, I doubt they'll find our friends in the basement.' _We're not that lucky_, she added silently to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the evening when a car drove into the driveway, Sam recognised McGuire from his photo, finally, _it's time to get some answers_.

Sam kicked in the front door with Deeks just a step behind, the others were covering the back in case he tried to run. It was a calculated risk just gong straight to the only suspect they had, but they been waiting over 3 hours to come home and after 3 days of doing nothing _and another 2 where I didn't even know they were in trouble_, Sam wasn't prepared to spend god knew how long following McGuire just in case he was kind enough to lead them to Callen and Kensi, they had already broken in and searched the house but there was nothing to indicate where he might be keeping them.

'Freeze,' McGee could be heard out the back.

Sam ran out the back just in time to see McGuire raise his gun to fire at McGee, instinct took over and he fired 3 shots. All 3 found their mark and McGuire slumped to the ground. Sam looked at his gun as Gibbs and McGee went to McGuire's side.

'Sam…' Deeks trailed off. Gibbs shook his head and stood up. Sam turned and left, not saying a word. He already knew he had just killed the only man who knew where his friends were. He didn't need to hear from anyone else about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own any of it.**

When they returned to the office Sam was still no where to be found although Deeks suspected there was now a huge hole in the punch bag that hung in the gym. As they still hadn't found anything useful, Deeks decided there was no point trying to speak to him.

_Sam slammed another fist into the punch bag, how had they kept this from him? Why did they keep it from him? He thought Callen trusted him, hell he thought Kensi trusted him, he sure as hell trusted them, well he had trusted them, now he wasn't so sure. How many lies had they fed him, how much crap had he fallen for? Sam stopped and looked at the bag, this wasn't helping, he wanted then back, get some answers from them direct. Real answers not the crap they'd obviously been feeding him. Deeks, where did he fit into this, Callen and Sam both knew his interest in Kensi was more that professional, Callen had said categorically that Kensi wouldn't go there, Sam hadn't been so sure, but then again Callen had inside information didn't he. So much for his best friend, did Callen really have his back? Callen always had a weird sense of team but this was just wrong, Kensi was like their little sister, the whole thing was just wrong. He needed to talk to them, no actually he needed to yell at them, ask them what the hell they thought they were playing at, where the hell did they get off putting everyone in danger so they could play happy families when no one was looking? OK that wasn't fair, maybe they were happy, maybe they were even in love, maybe there was even a different kind of trust. Maybe, maybe. Sam slammed his hand into the bag one last time. Maybe they would tell him the truth, but he had to find them first. _

Eric watched Deeks enter the ops centre, well at least one of _his_ team was here, that would have to be enough. 'The GPS from the car shows that McGuire visited 'grid 82' once every 2 weeks.'

'Grid 82?' Gibbs asked.

'It's a military installation,' Nell looked up, 'or at least it was,' she completed.

'It's full of storage bunkers from way back in the 60's,' Eric thought anything pre 2000 was pre historic, _really how did people live without tech back then_?

'Storage for what Mr Beale,' Hetty was growing impatient.

'Anything really but mainly grain, food stuffs etc,' Eric pulled up a schematic.

'The problem is,' Nell took over, 'there are over 200 of them at 'grid 82', all are at least 40 ft deep and can only be accessed from the top,'

'So if you're stuck at the bottom….'Deeks started.

'You're trapped.' Sam finished for him startling everyone as no one had heard him enter.

'So we search by hand,' Gibbs started to make for the door.

'It's not gonna be that easy, Gibbs,' Abby brought the agent to a stop. 'Looking at these schematics the lids are made of steel, probably take 4 people to open each one, then a ladder to get down to floor level.'

'A search light would be better,' Sam was already working out how to clear 'grid 82' as fast as possible.

'Sure with a search light you could see if there was something inside,' McGee saw Abbys train of thought. 'but if anything was inside we'd need to get down there, that needs a ladder.'

Hetty coughed, bringing everyone's attention onto her, 'It's late people, no Mr Hanna,' she stopped Sam before he objected to what he knew Hetty was about to say. 'I do not propose for us to be searching the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, we need resources which will take time to organise. Go all of you, get some sleep, we'll meet at this 'grid 82' at 6am.'

Sam started to walk out, 'Mr Hanna,' Hetty stopped him. When they were alone she spoke up, 'I don't want another Dom either, but we can't help Mr Callen and Ms Blye or I guess Mrs Callen right now.'

'Hetty…' Sam started but was swiftly cut off.

'We'll find our friends tomorrow, now go I have much to organise,' Hetty walked away.

Hetty sat at her desk following the myriad of phone calls she had just made, _about time I called in those favours before they all retire_, she thought. She kept looking at the marriage certificate, _how the hell did I not see it? Dominic, Dom… could it be? They had all started to act differently after his death, both Callen and Sam had been watching over Kensi, but Callen had seemed to avoiding her at the same time._

'_Hey Kens, you want to come to the Lakers game tomorrow I can get an extra ticket?' Sam smiled as she turned to look at him._

'_Kensi's not a hoops fan, Sam, not brutal enough, maybe you should take her to the Kings game instead,' Callen spoke up from behind the report he was writing. _

'_Not really my thing, sorry Sam, thanks anyways,' Kensi had completely ignored Callen's comment, despite the truth in his statement._

_Hetty had watched the exchange between 3 smiling to herself about how they were looking after each other, she never stopped to wonder why Callen didn't want her to go with them. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own any of it.**

Sam was at the co ordinates for 'grid 82' at 5am, he couldn't sleep so there was no point staying in bed, he'd been replaying McGuire's shooting in his head, he had no choice but that wasn't exactly helping. _They'll be ok_ he kept telling himself on the long drive to the site. They had a lot of explaining to do but _they'll be ok_, they had to be, he was still raw from Dom's death and Callen's need to endanger himself at every given opportunity, not that Kensi was much better, he smiled to himself, _a match made in heaven for them, hell for me_.

Sam walked towards the operations manager who was looking at him with a resigned expression, 'I thought I said 6 am Mr Hanna?'

'Couldn't sleep,' he looked at her, it was the truth. 'how big is this place anyway?'

'The entire grid covers more than 500 acres,' Eric surprised Sam by answering, 'but we're only interested in this part as this has the only place you could keep someone.'

'What're you doing here Eric?' Eric in the field, this was getting too weird and now Sam could see Nell and Abby in the background.

'There's nothing else we can do in ops,' Eric explained, 'the more people here the quicker we find them, and let's face it we need all the help we can get.'

'Ahhh,' Hetty smiled, 'as I told you Mr Beale we will have help.'

Hetty was looking up the road, even in the low light of the sunrise they could all the dust being kicked up by the vehicles heading their way. Gibbs was in the lead vehicle, but Sam could tell when he stopped that he wasn't expecting the convoy behind him.

'Ma'am,' a marine approached Hetty,' I'm Lt Col Jenkins, we've been instructed to give you any assistance you require.'

'Very good,' Hetty looked at Eric, 'you still want to get your hands dirty Mr Beale.'

'Well d'uh,' Eric followed Hetty as she walked away.

At 0615 hrs the search started, Abby was wrong you could lift the lids with one person, well one person and some machinery but it appeared McGuire had some essential parts hidden away, so every lid had to be lifted by hand. Abby was still wrong though, it took 6 not 4 people to lift the lids. 'Grid 82' had been split into sections with a team each and simple instructions – lift the lid, look inside – with powerful search lights that Hetty had procured from Sam didn't know where at such short notice – if the _container_ was empty seal the lid and mark it with a white flag. If there was anything inside - Hetty had also managed to find enough ladders for each team – someone went down to see what it was, again if it was nothing reseal the _container_ with a white flag marking it. The red flags were what everyone hated, they were under no illusions, there were going to be bodies, this had after all been going on for over 6 months, the chances that any of the victims were still alive were tiny at best. The red flags were for containers with dead bodies in, the lids were to be replaced so the elements could not get to them whilst the search continued for anyone who might still be alive, a red flag would mark the _container_ or _cells_ as they would all soon think of them as graves.

All 216 _containers_ had to be searched but they were all only really interested in one.

By the 6th _cell_ as they now called them Sam and Eric had a routine, they along with the 6 marines assigned to them would lift the lid and Eric would shine the light inside, twice now Sam had climbed down a ladder along with another marine to check on the contents. Nothing so far, Sam was starting to think they were in completely the wrong place. As they headed to the 7th _cell_ the radio cracked into life it was Ziva.

'We've got 2 bodies,' she said abruptly and gave her coordinates so when the time came the red flags would be easier to find, she sounded shocked and before anyone could ask the question they were all thinking she added, 'they've been here a while.'

Even the marines picked up the pace, they were in the right place now they just needed the right _cell_.

It was taking forever, no one stopped to eat and only took water whilst moving to the next _cell_. It was 3 pm already and although plenty of bodies had been found the _cell_ they were all desperately searching for was still eluding them. Another _cell_ in some other part of 'grid 82' had revealed more dead bodies this time to McGee and Gibbs, Abby was collating the information with Hetty. Abby was high on Caf-Pow and so able to think relatively straight unlike Eric or Nell so they searched for their friends and hoped Abby would have a minute of divine inspiration.

'That's 18 couples,' Abby said flatly to McGee. They had known about 15 couples including Callen and Kensi, from LAPD but it appeared that LAPD hadn't been told about everyone. Abby felt that this crime scene was going to take months to examine.

Sam threw the radio down with disgust as he and his team started to lift the next lid, they could find dead bodies but not live ones. Eric lay down to start his search with the search light, Sam had to admit he was impressed with the young analyst, he hadn't complained about getting dirty, hadn't complained about anything except the lack of results.

'There's something down there,' Eric looked up.

Sam nodded and started getting the ladders ready, it took time to do it properly, time better spent going to the next _cell_, but as he didn't want to fall 40 ft to the floor properly it would be. Sam and a marine called Markham made the decent into the darkness. Once on the ground Sam need his torch as it was still dark so far from the opening. Sam and Markham followed the light from Eric to 2 bodies, Sam couldn't make out if they were dead or alive so he knelt next to them placing a hand on one of them. _Please_, Sam silently prayed.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, this will be a short update as although I know how it's gonna end I don't know how it's gonna end, yeah I know that doesn't make sense except it does!

Nina.4444 please, please X1000 update soon (on all of your stories, so much better than anything I can think off, don't know how you do it but very glad you do!) especially Missing!

**Don't own any of it.**

Callen opened his eyes wide, he'd had a nightmare, or at least he thought he had, he couldn't move, Kensi was almost a dead weight in his arms yet he wouldn't have moved her even if he thought he could. No, not a nightmare this was real. He tried to pull Kensi tighter to him but found he couldn't, she obviously felt it and moved enough to let him know she was still alive. He couldn't speak, they'd had nothing to drink since they been left here, Callen couldn't say how long that had been, he was glad to be with Kensi but would've given anything for her to be safe. _Sam_, he thought as he lost consciousness.

_Callen couldn't help but look down at the woman in his arms, they always stayed here when they came to Camp Pendleton, it was comfortable and didn't ask questions about why after all these years she suddenly had someone with her. She had never brought anyone with her before him, maybe they figured it was time she was seeing someone. He shouldn't say what he was thinking, it was inappropriate, a bit like sleeping with a junior agent, inappropriate. No it was a stupid idea._

'_Penny for them,' she looked up at him._

'_Want to take a detour home tomorrow?' What the hell am I saying?_

'_What kind of detour?' Last time they'd taken a detour they'd wound up on the back seat for an hour, or was it 3? Just off the highway, she wasn't quite sure how no one had spotted them._

'_I dunno, I was thinking Vegas,' Callen couldn't believe what he was saying, this was definitely a bad idea._

'_Vegas, what's worth the 5 hour ride?' Truth was she actually had a good idea of what he was talking about, but she was scared of the question, scared of what her answer might be, scared of what would happen when she answered him. _

'_Marry me,' he said quietly._

'_What?' Did he just ask me to marry him! _

'_Marry me,' louder this time, there was no mistaking what he had asked. What am I doing, I shouldn't be doing this, what if she say's no?_

'_Yes,' oh crap, what did I just do?_

_The next day they took the 'detour' to Las Vegas, buying rings at a jewellery store just outside the city limits. The first chapel they came across which looked small enough to have no CCTV, no security, was not able to accommodate them that day so they moved on. Moved on till they found another small chapel which again fit the bill, both of them thinking that their friends would kill them, both of them thinking no CCTV means Eric won't be able to trace them. They'd been lucky enough to find somewhere they could get a marriage license, on a Sunday no less, at the last minute, maybe they were doing the right thing?_

_As they walked into the chapel they saw the back of a man walk out the back at speed but were so focused on what they were about to do they'd just written it off as an employee, which he was. There was an engravers onsite and on a whim got the rings engraved, 'No Matter What'. _

_They hadn't thought about vows, so went with the standard vows except there was no way Kensi was EVER going to obey Callen, never had before why start now. _

_4 hours after arriving in Las Vegas Mr and Mrs Callen left, not for some romantic honeymoon, no they returned home to go back to work. Work, nothing changed, they were still a secret, Callen coming over late, altering his time and route, not only looking out for bad guys but also for friends who might spot him. The only changes were the rings hidden at Callen's house, where Kensi rarely stayed even though he'd bought an airbed so she didn't have to sleep on the floor. The rings had their certificate rolled up inside them, if it hadn't been dangerous on so many levels it would have been funny. The other difference was the photo copy Callen placed in an envelope hidden in his desk. They had agreed that they would tell everyone when they had enough proof that they could work together without their relationship affecting the team, prove that their relationship could even benefit NCIS. Either way they had agreed to tell Sam after a year, initially it had been 6 months but they had no idea how to suddenly spring it on him so changed it to a year. Both knowing that unless they got caught they would probably delay it again. Sam was their friend but how the hell were they going to explain this to him? _


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own any of it.**

'Dead,' Sam looked up at the opening 40 ft above him, _damn_.

Sam and Markham started back up the ladders, dejected but knowing they had to keep looking, as they reached the top Eric peered over, 'anything?' he asked.

'No,' Sam barked.

'Red flag,' Markham looked at him.

They sealed the lid and placed the flag on top whilst Eric radioed into Abby.

Job done they went to the next _cell_ in their section, the lid was lifted Eric looked in with the torch, 'Sam,' he looked up, 'down you go.'

Once again Sam and Eric along with the other marines set up the ladders, once again Sam and Markham lowered themselves into the latest _cell_. Once again Sam and Markham used their torches to find out what had caught Eric's attention. _Come on_, Sam thought to himself as he slowly walked forward. Markham's torch lit up the 2 bodies first, again Sam couldn't tell if they were dead or alive, and reached down.

Callen coughed at the hand on his throat his brain was telling him to fight but his body wasn't responding, he couldn't move, _ugh who turned on the lights!_

'Callen!' Sam couldn't believe it. Markham was already yelling up to the top calling for medics.

'Kensi,' Callen said weakly, barely a whisper.

Sam placed his hand to Kensi's throat and felt – nothing, no pulse. He moved his hand to the other side and stopped. He couldn't feel a pulse but he could feel her breathing.

'Yes,' Sam told his partner.

They'd had all day to figure out how to get them out of the ground, the rescue teams knew that they'd have to do the same to get the dead but the living came first. They moved slowly, too slowly for everyone watching and brought Kensi to the surface. They were all shocked at the sight of her, 6 days without water had taken their toll and as she was transferred to the stretcher Nell wasn't sure she would survive the journey to hospital. Medics hadn't been able to find a vein to set up a drip, a problem they already knew they were also having with Callen so the lack of medical treatment was upsetting but understood. They watched as the medics covered her with a sheet to protect her from the sun, after a week underground and in her current condition they were all concerned the bright light would kill her, whether or not there was a medical basis for that fear was another matter that none of them cared about.

After Kensi was wheeled towards the waiting helicopter the procedure was repeated for Callen. He was in the same condition and Sam barely recognised his friend. Sam followed Callen to the helicopter knowing that there were still no guarantees.

It had taken another 5 hours to clear the rest of 'grid 82', no one else had survived the ordeal, the ME's report was yet to be started but everyone else had seen enough to know the most likely cause of death was going to be dehydration.

The nurses were getting more than a little frustrated with their latest patients. It appeared that despite their weakened status both Kensi and Callen kept trying to get up. Neither could walk, hell neither could talk but they still kept trying to get up. When they were allowed visitors they were in a double room with the beds next to each other, Sam smiled. They were still fighting even though they were weak they were still fighting. He wanted to be angry, wanted to shout at them but couldn't bring himself to, not with them in this state. He walked to the end of their bed, and finally had time to let his thoughts catch up with him.

_Callen stared straight ahead. Sam watched him, Deeks had annoyed him it wasn't unusual but this time Callen seemed more intense than normal._

'_He let his guard down,' Sam pointed out._

'_It's not like we don't know how he feels,' Callen never took his eyes off the road ahead._

'_He thinks we don't know though,' Sam continued to watch Callen as they followed behind Deeks who in Sam's opinion was way too close to Kensi's vehicle, too close because that vehicle also contained Stanley King._

'_He's dreaming, she'll never be interested on Deeks. Have you seen her reaction when he gets too close to her? She hates it when he plays boyfriend!'_

_Sam considered his partners point, 'You hate it when he plays boyfriend,' he pointed out. It wasn't really fair, they were still learning to trust Deeks, yes he had earned their trust but Kensi was their most treasured, possession? No, that'll get me killed, painfully, he thought to himself. Resource? No still not right Kensi was not an object even if she was used to be the 'object' of men's desires. Kensi herself had complained about how she was used in the role. She was their little sister, who could defend herself better than most SEALs Sam knew, still they felt possessive of her especially after Dom. Sam knew Callen felt the same, he was used to playing her boyfriend/husband/lover, whatever they were comfortable together. Callen could run his hand down Kensi's back and Kensi would back into it, Deeks does the same thing and to Sam's trained eye Kensi could be seen to tense and move the offending limb, often resulting in Deeks pain, much to their amusement. Our little sister Sam decided, it wasn't right but it was the best fit._

'_Kensi could object if she wanted, neither Hetty or me would make her get too close to Deeks if she really objected. And yes I would prefer to be the one close by if something goes wrong,' Callen still stared straight ahead._

'_We'll have to keep an eye on him,' Sam pulled up to the kerb._

'_You gonna warn him off?' Callen questioned, looking at Sam for the first time since they had gotten into the car._

'_If necessary,' Sam smiled at Callen, 'would be a shame to lose Kensi to a murder charge.' Sam tried to read his partner, thought about telling him how Deeks reacted to Kensi's impromptu road trip with Singh then thought better of it._

_Sam was about to ask Callen if he would speak to Deeks but the sound of gunshots from Kensi's location brought the conversation to a halt._

Sam found himself still standing at the end of the beds, they didn't know he was there. Both had been sedated to keep them still, to give them a chance to recover. Had Callen told Kensi about the conversation, sure he had. There was no way Callen hadn't warned her, Deeks unlike Callen and Kensi couldn't hide his feelings that well, Kensi probably knew anyway, and whether she liked it or not she knew that Sam and Callen would side with her over Deeks, unless it put her in danger, probably. Sam shook his head, _damn they're good, _he though to himself. These was gonna be one hell of a conversation when they could talk, _one I'm gonna lose. _Like all big brothers Sam just wanted his little sister to be happy. Sam walked away knowing this conversation was going to have to wait, but not too long.


	17. Chapter 17

**While you may not have like the 2 oneshots I wrote they certainly had the desired effect and cured the block I had, just hope it continues.**

**As always don't own any of it**

'Kensi,' Callen's voice was barely more than a whisper, his throat dry, the bed comfortable but for the noticeable absence from his arms. She only weighed 130 pounds but he missed the weight on his chest.

'Whoa, buddy,' Sam pushed Callen back to the mattress, shaking his head at his partner who even in this depleted state would fight to make sure his family was safe. Family, yeah they were a family but Callen had a wife, and she was obviously top of Callen's list, right where she should be.

'She's sleeping,' Sam looked across Callen's bed to the sleeping figure in the bed next door. The effects of the sedation still taking their toll on Kensi, Callen no longer totally under its effects.

'You've been holding out on me,' Sam had thought about playing it cool until Callen was stronger, but he couldn't. He had to know the truth, had to figure out where this team was headed.

Callen looked up at his partner, he knew Sam knew they were together, but he had to know how much his partner knew. Callen reached for a drink and found the straw just under his mouth, his partner always playing Mom.

'You know what I'm talking about,' Sam sighed. 'I'll let it slide for now, but you both owe me an explanation, not just me.' Sam looked away from Callen to Kensi, when he looked back to Callen his eyes were closed.

'OK, you think about it, but I'm not gonna let this go,' Sam realised he wasn't going to get anywhere today, Callen could be stubborn as hell, but given his condition it was actually plausible that he wasn't up to talking. Plausible but Sam wasn't convinced.

Sam walked around to the other bed, Kensi had never seemed so small, Sam was sure he could lift her out of her bed and cradle her the way he used to cradle his daughter when he was younger.

'Both of you owe us an explanation,' Sam told the sleeping figure, before kissing her on her forehead. He looked up as the door opened.

'Anything?' Deeks asked, hoping he hadn't missed his partner.

'Callen woke up briefly,' Sam looked back at his partner.

'And?' Deeks looked back towards their team leader.

'Playing dumb,' Sam smiled, 'doesn't know what I'm talking about?'

'You buying?' Deeks knew he wasn't buying it, they'd lied, not a little white lie either, a huge big black mother of all lies, _gonna __have __to __have __a __real __good __explanation __for __this_.

'No, not for a second,' Sam smiled at Callen, 'I'll give you today buddy, but tomorrow one of you two is gonna talk,' Sam stroked Kensi's hair, 'and that's a promise.'

Callen listened to Sam and Deeks talk, listened to the threat he knew was half hearted at best, he knew Sam would never hurt them, knew Sam would give them time. Time Callen didn't know if they had, time Callen realised he couldn't risk.

'Sam,' he croaked, feeling more and more tired, _gotta __stay __awake_.

'We're here,' Sam stood over his partner.

'Take care of Kensi,' Callen whispered, Sam had to lean in close to hear him.

'Kensi's fine, you're not going anywhere,' Sam replied.

'Watch Kensi, Vic….' Callen trailed off as he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

'Sam?' Deeks questioned.

'Wants us to take care of Kensi, sees her as the victim here I guess,' Sam looked over to Deeks who was holding his partners frail hand, something didn't sit right, but he'd had that feeling since this whole nightmare had begun.

'Gentlemen,' Deeks turned to the intruder, a pretty little nurse with an orderly behind her.

'Hey,' Deeks smiled, 'Chrissy,' noting her name badge, silently wishing Kensi would wake up and tell him off.

'We need to take Miss Blye to the CT scanner,' Chrissy smiled at Deeks as the orderly started to move her bed.

'Why what's wrong?' both Deeks and Sam concerned.

'Oh it's nothing to worry about, just a precaution, Mr Callen will be going next, we can only take one at a time.'

'Of course,' Deeks smiled, it was only last year he'd been the patient, he knew there were going to be a lot of tests both of them were going to have to undergo. Deeks smiled to himself as he watched the orderly wheel Kensi out towards the lift. Question was how long Kensi and Callen were going to take these tests before they discharged themselves? The staff thought they were difficult when they came in, they hadn't seen anything yet.

Deeks turned back to Sam, 'guess we wait,' they both knew they weren't leaving, not till they were thrown out anyway. Maybe Callen would wake up again, there again maybe it would be better if he didn't, Callen waking up in the CT scanner wouldn't be pretty.

'Penny for them?' Gibbs sat down across from the tiny ops manager, one of the few people in the world he was intimidated by, not that he would ever admit it.

Hetty looked at the envelope in her hands, certificate inside, it had been well hidden, Ziva had pretty much dismantled the desk, a new one was already on order, Ziva might get the bill.

'Something still feels wrong?' Gibbs asked although it was more of a statement than a question.

'They kept this,' Hetty waved the envelope, 'from Mr Hanna, I just don't understand why.'

'To keep it from you,' Gibbs looked up, 'it worked.' He smiled at the grimace on Hetty's face. 'They wouldn't have wanted you to split the team up.'

'I wouldn't have done so,' Hetty pulled a bottle of bourbon from a desk draw. _How __does __she __do __that?_ Gibbs wondered, he knew Hetty wasn't a bourbon drinker.

'Many times I've advised both of them that they need someone, I never said that person couldn't be on the team,' it was the truth at no time had Hetty suggested that that 'someone special' had to be an outsider.

'Senior agent in charge and a junior agent is pushing it though,' Gibbs swallowed the shot in one.

'Rule 12,' Hetty smiled, 'you and your rules.'

'Truth is,' Hetty continued after a moments contemplation, 'after Katie I didn't think Callen would ever….' Hetty trailed off and picked up the phone dialling quickly. 'Mr Hanna.'

'She's in CT, went about 40 minutes ago,' Sam was already moving as he spoke, 'I'll get back to you.' Sam was out the door with Deeks following closely behind.

'What's wrong, Sam,' Deeks pulled on the big guys arm, 'what's wrong?'

'Nurse,' Sam stopped at the nurses station, 'how long before Kensi comes back from CT?'

'I'm sorry? CT? You must be mistaken,' the nurse looked blankly at the 2 men.

'No,' Deeks spoke up, '40 minutes ago a nurse, Chrissy, and an orderly took her for a CT, said Callen was going next.'

'There's no reason for a scan,' the nurse told them, 'if there was we would have done it last night, there's no nurse called Chrissy on this floor.'

'Where's CT?' Sam barked.

'4th floor,' the nurse replied, realization dawning that something was very, very wrong.

'Sam,' Deeks looked at the ex SEAL, 'the elevator went down, not up.' Deeks realised they were on the 3rd floor.

'_Take __care __of __Kensi__'_, Callens words echoed thru Sam's ears. He could hear Deeks barking orders about security and searches, but he already knew it was too late. Someone had taken her, taken Kensi from right under their noses.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long, last 4 weeks have been crap! Thanks for the reviews, especially Nina 4444 (yes you read my mind), anyway please let me know what you think!**

Ops was a hive of activity when Deeks and Sam arrived. The DC team could be seen in the bull pen having just arrived from the unexpected day off they were enjoying after the successful return of Callen and Kensi. Deeks headed to the bull pen, Sam headed for the stairs. The hospital had been searched by security, LAPD and NCIS agents; unfortunately it was one of the bigger hospitals in LA so it took time. Time neither man wanted to spend wandering the corridors, Kensi wasn't in CT or any other department, the search was to humour NCIS at best, it was pretty obvious Kensi had left the building.

'Agent Hanna,' Vance called from Hetty's office, 'what happened?'

'It looked legit,' Sam turned to face Vance, only then did he notice Hetty and Gibbs were nowhere to be seen. 'A nurse came in saying Kensi had to go to the CT and that Callen would also be going.'

'She knew what she was doing,' Deeks added having joined Sam in the office, 'the way she dealt with the drips and wires.' Deeks closed his eyes remembering how she had manoeuvred the drips being used to re hydrate Kensi, as well as provide her with vital nutrition. Callen had the same drips running.

'Yes, she was definitely a nurse,' Sam agreed. 'Has Eric got anything yet?' He was desperate to get started, get looking for Kensi, bring her home back where she belonged.

'He's working on it,' Abby told Sam as she hugged him, she knew he needed a hug.

'Does Callen know?' Ziva asked, ever practical.

'The doctors sedated him again,' Deeks looked at her, 'they remember him from when he was shot, they already know he'll try to leave, try to find her himself.'

'Someone should stay with him,' Sam stated, he wasn't volunteering. Whilst he didn't want to be the one to tell his partner he did want to be doing something to find Kensi, he'd felt helpless enough over the last week, sitting by Callen's bedside fighting a losing battle to keep him in the hospital wasn't going to help find her.

No one spoke, no one wanted to be the one to give the senior agent the bad news, hell none of them wanted to tell themselves the bad news. A whistle from the balcony saved them from nominating someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ops was a hive of activity, people thought they could relax, then the unthinkable had happened but this time they had a lead, didn't they?

Eric stood and started talking before the agents had even come to a halt. 'Two ambulances left their parking bays in the 15 minutes following Kensi…..' Following what her abduction, her 'CT scan', her team letting her down?

'Follow them,' Sam wasn't interested in being reminded this had happened right under his nose.

'1 went straight to an emergency, we've already authenticated it. The other we can't account for, it's vanished,' Eric started tapping buttons. 'But we've got everything available looking for it.'

'Are we sure she's in it?' McGee felt bad questioning Eric but he didn't want them on a wild goose chase.

'Hospital CCTV shows a patient being loaded onto an ambulance within the time frame, only 2 possibles,' Eric pulled up the video footage.

'That's her,' Deeks spoke up as he recognised 'Chrissy', they watched as a gurney carrying a body, they could only assume it was Kensi, being loaded into the ambulance. Chrissy and the orderly climbed into the back while 2 others climbed into the front cab, the vehicle then pulled out of its parking bay.

'You're sure,' Gibbs questioned, he couldn't see how Deeks could identify Kensi from that footage.

'That's the nurse who took her,' Deeks replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

'Do we have any suspects?' Vance felt the need to focus the teams, they were exhausted, but they had to go back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'She's beautiful,' he leaned over the unconscious woman.

'She's weak, no food or water for a week, she's lucky to be alive,' Chrissy replied.

'We'll make her better, won't we? Then we'll see if she's lucky to be alive, I suspect she'll disagree with you.'

'I need to get supplies, her sedation will wear off soon, she needs more fluids, she'll be weak for a while'.

'Get more sedation while you're at it, from what I've been told she's not the type to just lie here and let us take care of her. I've been told she'll fight just like _he_ would.' Chrissy backed up as the final words were spat out of his mouth.

'I'll get what I can,' Chrissy left, glad to be away, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by those she had to deal with for the supplies, her blond wig was gone, her name badge changed now she was Tanya, time to get the pharmacy to fork over what she needed.

'Yes beautiful, stunning I'm sure, he does like beautiful women,' he told Kensi as he stroked her hair, unaware that only a few hours ago Sam had done exactly the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Callen might know,' Sam looked back towards the team. 'He told me to look after her, watch her, he was worried,' Callen had tried to warn him, he was sure of it.

'Did he say anything else?' Ziva asked not one to shy away from the questions that had to be asked.

'No just 'watch Kensi, Vic…..'' Sam looked up, 'I took it to mean she'd been a victim.'

'Vic….. could mean a lot of things,' Nell spoke up, knowing she probably had the answer infront of her, now would be a good time for Hetty to appear.

'_Miss Jones,' Hetty walked over to Nell as she headed back to ops._

'_Hetty,' Nell knew what was coming, Hetty had asked her to find something or someone quietly enough times for Nell to recognize the tome of voice._

'_I need you to track someone down for me, quickly, quietly, this is a priority,' Hetty looked at the intelligent analysist._

'_Victor Montoyab,' Hetty looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard, 'the last I heard he was in Mexico, but that was 4 years ago.'_

'_What am I looking for exactly?' Nell couldn't believe his location was all Hetty wanted._

'_Everything, Miss Jones, everything,' with that Hetty re entered ops to see if Eric had anything new._

_Nell entered ops and started searching for Victor Montoyab, she knew he had to be important, Nell couldn't believe Hetty would take her off looking for Kensi unless it was all connected._

'But….' Eric looked at his partner, something in her voice.

'Victor Montoyab,' Hetty walked into ops, 'he was probably talking about Victor Montoyab.'

Hetty closed her eyes knowing every set of eyes in the room on her, 'You've found him Miss Jones?'

'He's been in LA for the last year,' Nell looked up, still looking for more information.

'Who is Victor Montoyab?' Gibbs asked Hetty.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I've been away so long bit in the last 18 months, my Mum passed away (tons to sort out), I've had my heart broken AND I'm in the third year of a nursing degree struggling with a dissertation! Anyways, here's the next chapter and once the dissertation is done I'll get on with this.**

**Please R&R so I know if you actually want me to continue…**

**Don't own any of it**

'Victor Montoyab,' Hetty turned to the assembled audience, 'Callen's own personal demon.'

'Why?' Sam asked, he'd never heard of this guy, 'And why take Kensi, why not take Callen directly?' Sam didn't add that Callen had many personal demons, so what made this one so special?

Hetty closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Callen had obviously never disclosed any of this to Sam and she could see Gibbs also had no idea who Victor or Katie were. Callen had always trusted her, even when she had given him good cause not to, this though was something she could no longer keep secret, even though he had never told her himself. To Hetty's knowledge Callen had never told anyone, too painful, too much guilt.

'Victor Montoyab was a Mexican born arms dealer,' Hetty began, everyone listening intently, even Eric as he kept his fingers flying over the keyboards trying to track the ambulance that had taken Kensi.

'Callen was working for the CIA, 15 years ago, when he infiltrated Montoyab's operation. They were in the Ukraine and there was a lot of fighting going on, supply lines being blown up daily. One day Montoyab put his wife and daughter onto a truck to get them out of the area and to safety.' Hetty paused not really sure how to continue.

'Called tried to convince him it wasn't safe and that there were better ways, but Montoyab wouldn't listen. The truck was blown up by the CIA, they had no idea there were civilians on board, the supply lines were usually only used for supplies to the fighters.'

'Montoyab blamed Callen,' Abby spoke up.

'Yes, he discovered Callen was CIA just hours after he learned of their deaths. He swore revenge on Callen, that Callen would know how it felt and then he disappeared.'

'10 years ago Callen was engaged to a Dallas police office, Katherine Paulus, Katie. She worked alongside child services, like Callen she had grown up in the foster system, she investigated child abuse. She was also a highly decorated officer, very beautiful. From what I understood she was one of the few people who could get into Callen's head, certainly she could get him to listen to her.' Hetty looked up to see Sam smile.

_I'd like to meet her_, he thought, _she could teach me a thing or two_.

'What happened to her?' Vance asked, he was very familiar with Callen's documented history; it wasn't difficult there wasn't much on paper.

'She vanished 3 days before their wedding.' Hetty closed her eyes, knowing she was about to scare everyone in the room, she was scared herself. 'Her body was found on the morning of their wedding, she had been ….. tortured.' There was no good way to say what she had gone through in those 3 days, tortured was probably the easiest way to put it.

'Inscribed in her back,' Hetty continued, 'was a message to Callen, it said that he couldn't take Montoyab's family and then have one of his own. Any lover of Callen's would become a 'lover' of Montoyab.' Hetty looked up as the realisation set into all those assembled, Kensi was in more trouble than any of them had thought.

'Did she know?' Deeks asked, 'Do you think Callen told her?'

'I can't answer that Mr Deeks, all I can say is that until Miss David found their marriage certificate I was not aware of Callen having been in a relationship since that day. Callen blamed himself, even though he could not have possibly known what was going to happen, couldn't have known Montoyab would do this, couldn't have done anything to stop it. Callen started taking every dangerous mission available, it was almost as if he didn't care if he lived or died,' Hetty looked up to the assembled team, most of them were familiar with Callen's 'lone wolf' style.

'Not much has changed,' Sam said in a barely audible whisper.

'Oh, Mr Hanna,' naturally Hetty had heard his comment, 'I assure you he has much improved since that time.'

'Did he look for him?' Deeks asked. 'For Montoyab?'

'I can only assume that was part of his 'lone wolf' disappearing act,' Hetty turned to the screen, which now displayed all the information Nell had found, 'if he did, he never found him. Now he is in LA and it would appear has become aware of their relationship we have 2 problems. 1 he is more than likely responsible for Ms Blye's abduction and 2 we have a leak.'

Everyone started looking around at each other, a possibility none of them had considered.

'That is unless someone here told anyone including the hospital about their relationship,' Hetty held her hands up, 'if anyone did it is not their fault, I haven't told the hospital only because I thought their treatment was more important that sorting out next of kin. Did anyone here tell anyone outside of NCIS?'

When everyone shook their heads in denial Hetty confirmed, 'then we have a leak.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'All for one patient?' the pharmacist looked at the pretty brunette in front of him.

'I'm new to this hospital and I thought the same but apparently they like to keep a few spares, he's a 'difficult' patient, and apparently he causes himself more harm when he's awake.' Tanya answered confidently, hoping the under pressure pharmacist wouldn't look too closely at the drug chart. It was a copy of Callen's chart, his history within the hospital was to her benefit now.

'OK, I'll authorise 3 days worth but no more, if they want more they can call it down or walk down here themselves, lazy ass doctors, they knew I'd ask about this,' the pharmacist filled just part of her order.

'Thank you, I'll let them know,' Tanya took the drugs before heading into the nearest fluid store to get the fluids she needed, she was thankful that these were accessed so often, no one kept them under lock and key. Her trip was going really well, no one had questioned her and she had obtained more sedation that she expected, by rights he should have only given a days worth, but by asking for a week she had bought herself 3 days. Her bag loaded she headed for the elevator hoping that the change of wig and name badge was going to be enough to get her to her destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence was the first thing she noticed, then the lack of arms around her, she was on her back, this was wrong. Kensi opened her eyes, a face smiled at her, but she knew it wasn't a friendly smile. She looked around, she couldn't see him, tried to speak but couldn't, tried to ask '_where's Callen?_' but couldn't.

'Good afternoon, Mrs Callen,' the voice smiled at her, 'or may I call you Kensi?'

Kensi's eyes were wide, he knew, they had found out the whole truth, she needed to talk to Callen, needed know he was safe.

'Do you know who I am?' the voice asked her, malice in his words, she was familiar with the tone, unfortunately for her, her initial experience with men had not been good.

Kensi shook her head, but in her head she was already telling herself _not to recognise anything he says_, _you're an agent, act like it_, if they escaped the _cell_, their team could find her. Kensi didn't believe what she was hearing, _it had to be him, he put them in that cell, had he waited till they couldn't move, couldn't defend themselves before he moved in? Where was Callen, what had he done with him_, please, she needed to see him, know he was OK.

'My name is Victor Montoyab, I'm sure you've heard all about me.' He smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kensi showed her ignorance with a questioning look, indicating she had no idea who he was.

'Don't worry my love, we've got plenty of time to get to know each other, and maybe if you're good you can see him again,' he walked away as someone else entered the room, a nurse, _was she in a hospital_?

'Try not to move,' Tanya told her, 'you're still very weak, this will help you sleep,' Tanya added the sedation to Kensi's drip and watched as Kensi tried to remove the drip. 'No, it's better that you sleep now, you'll need your strength.'

'Yes, she will,' Victor smiled down at her, 'you'll want to be strong for our time together.' He watched as Kensi lost her battle and fell into unconsciousness.

'Does she know you?' Tanya asked.

'No, it would appear _he_ didn't tell her,' Victor looked disappointed, 'but I'll fill her in when she's ready.' Victor walked away. 'Yes, I'll tell her exactly why she's here and what her part will be; now I must visit an old friend.' Tanya watched as her boss walked away hoping soon she would be away from this man.


End file.
